


Far beyond all space and time

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, drunk nd sleepy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: Days, months, years.Time passes, they're still the same. Or maybe not.





	Far beyond all space and time

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm a bit drunk and also very sleepy and i have to post this before i go to bed  
> i love these two a whole lot and i've been trying to write morisco for decades basically so i did it now thanks to the maritombola and due the photo álvaro posted the other day (i cropped alice and sara out because i'm the worst and i stan my babies i'm sorry the girls are v pretty and nice)  
> also this is for the maritombola 2017/18, prompt #22 "days/months/years"  
> also hi i'm back apparently i'm writing again it's been too long

01\. 

the first days are the easiest. isco doesn't call and when álvaro texts him, he smiles and sends him cute, smartass replies.  
álvaro left because he wanted to leave – the club was his everything, his childhood and his everlasting love and so much more but enough was enough and he knew he deserved to play more somewhere else – but he never intended to leave isco and at first it was pretty clear that isco wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. then, suddenly, isco was at álvaro's door kissing him goodbye, wiping away those small tears with his lips.  
“i will always miss you here,” he whispers into álvaro's neck, “but you'll always be here with me.”

 

02\. 

it's been a couple of months and isco calls every single day, he would probably call every hour. things are weird, they're not as easy as they were at first and now álvaro knows perfectly it was just an act, _and the oscar goes to francisco román alarcón suárez_. he's not fine, they're not fine, he has lost count of all the sleepless nights where he looks at alice sleeping peacefully next to him and praises every gods he know things would be this easy

_they're not_

isco texts him one night and says something like he thinks he's falling for someone else then three seconds later, álvaro gets another text and it's just a “i wish but i'm not” and he doesn't know what to say so he gets up and sits outside, on the grass. he calls isco and they don't say anything to each other, they just let all those months slip through them.  
they can change them, they will never change what they have between them.

 

03\. 

so many years have passed.  
isco kisses first the madrid crest, then his armband, then at the end of the night, right after kissing big ears, he whispers “i'm so gonna pull a gerrard” and kisses quietly álvaro.

 

_far beyond all space and time_  
you'll live withing this heart of mine  
and forever with you i will be 


End file.
